Good Hair Day!
Good Hair Day 'is the 39th episode of Bubble Guppies. The episode aired on April 26, 2013. When Gil's hair seems to be long, he and the other guppies learn about hair. Summary When the episode begins, all of the Bubble Guppies say "It's time for.......Bubble Guppies". There are so many ways to wear hair. The Bubble Guppies see all the styles hair can be worn. Molly wonders what everyone is waiting in line for. She realizes there is a picture of a camera on the calender today and Miss Jenny and the crab say "Picture Day!". It's Picture Day today and all the guppies look their best. All except Gil. His hair grew and it's too long when he came in the class room! So he really just needs to get his haircut to look his best for his picture taken. All of the Guppies, Bubble Puppy and Mr. Grouper realize there is a long line. Gil asks how is he going to his haircut for Picture Day. Mr. Grouper replies that Gil should get in line. The other guppies help Miss Jenny do things in time. By the end of the disco, Gil is finished waiting in line. Then he heads out on the pink carpet and his picture is taken. Later, everybody's picture is taken. After the picture is taken and at the end of this episode, Molly compliments Gil she likes his haircut and he thanks her for her compliment. Then she asks him what he was gonna do with the blow dryer he had before and he says he doesn't need it anymore cause he got his hair cut. Then Bubble Puppy comes over with the blow dryer so Gil tells him not to turn it on but Bubble Puppy turns it on any way then lets go and the blow dryer blows him away. Characters Present *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Miss Jenny Songs *So Many Ways to Wear My Hair! *Hair Dance (real name ''coming soon!!) *Haircut Disco Story *Name: The Super Hair-oes & the Hairball *Story Characters Present: Molly, Deema, Goby *Narrator: Nonny Lunch Time Goby: sanwich and a popsicle Oona: sandwich and an ice cream cone Nonny: sandwich and an Ice Cream Comb Gil's Messy Hair Uh-oh! Gil's hair is too long because it grew! He needs to get his haircut for Picture Day. "I need to get my hair cut for Picture Day. It's too long." - Gil Trivia *Gil's hair was first seen "messy" looking and too long when he arrives in late after Molly comes in with a Good Morning segment. *During the story segment, Molly gets blasted by the Hairball's acid when she tried to block it. (seen also in the premiere) *This is the first time that a Bubble Guppies episode included weapons; For example, Molly wielded a lightsaber in the story segment. *This episode also has its own game version with the same name. *During the story segment there was an obvious spoof about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mirage Comics, that the guppies were all wearing red masks/bandanas, but the attire they were wearing was different. *At the picture, many characters from previous episodes get in the picture such as.. **The Pirate from X Marks the Spot! **Sandy and her sisters from The Beach Ball! **The Amazing Daisy from Bubble-Cadabra! **Zookeeper Jo from The Lonely Rhino! **Dusty from The Cowgirl Parade *At this episode, Molly, Oona, Deema, Goby and Nonny are volunteers while Gil, Bubble Puppy and Mr. Grouper wait in line for Gil to take his turn. *At the end of the disco, after Gil is finished waiting last in line, he gets to take his turn. He sits in a chair and is seen wearing a very long purple bib while Molly and Oona are washing his hair and then Miss Jenny cuts his hair just the way he likes it. After that, he stands at the carpet for his picture in time for the picture taken. *At the end of the episode, Molly gives Gil a compliment that she likes his haircut and he thanks her. He then says "I don't need ''t''hat' anymore now that I got my haircut."''' Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes Category:Bubble guppies Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character